


The Stars At Night Aren't As Big And Bright As You Make Them Out To Be

by evilstheater



Category: Rockman | Mega Man Classic
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Warm-up, for nacisse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:48:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23307838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evilstheater/pseuds/evilstheater
Summary: but the stars are big and bright, though
Relationships: Tornado Man/Elec Man
Kudos: 6





	The Stars At Night Aren't As Big And Bright As You Make Them Out To Be

“Dr. Light wants you back inside.”

Elec Man stood at the top of the hill, staring down at the vast amounts of forest. Elec Man once explored these when he was freshly built, but his job found him unable to roam as much as he once did. Tornado Man, however, had a simple job of weather broadcasting, due to tropical storms not being in season. 

Tornado Man was a bit of a rebellious robot -- staying up late, spending a fair amount of his time to himself, or locking himself up in his room when he wasn’t working. Dr. Light was aware of these behaviours, yet didn’t seek to fix them, not wanting another troubled robot back in his hands. 

Dr. Light wasn’t the best of dads.

“I’ll come in when I want to come in.”

Elec Man trotted down the dirt path, his heavy footsteps echoing throughout the woods, and sticks crunching at his feet. Tornado Man turned his head around to glance at the electric robot, but not giving him a vocal response. Tornado Man was a man of few words, for he didn’t feel like they were necessary. He was a bit more physical than vocal, and Elec Man found that he was alright with that.

“You don’t wanna come back in?”

Tornado Man shook his head, offering a hand to Elec Man. He took it, and sat down next to his boyfriend. The stars shone through the leaves of the forest, and he found himself enamoured with them for just a brief moment. Just for a moment, the two both looked up at the stars, and found themselves thinking the stars were big and bright, and they were exactly what they wanted them to be.

**Author's Note:**

> warmup drabble for nacisse <3 On go:flushed: wdja kcnwkc aonc o dksnf won kf won so lwcbja crucky mucky solick dodno eojdn tooter hooter :rofl::joy::joy:


End file.
